


honey came in and caught me red-handed creeping with his little bro

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Group Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jake and Dave get caught cheating by their boyfriends.





	honey came in and caught me red-handed creeping with his little bro

Dave kept screaming, "Yes! Yes!" 

Jake kept pounding into his ass.

Suddenly the door slams open.

Jake and Dave both turn their heads and look at the door frame.

John and Dirk both stand outside the bathroom.

"Uh... hi..."

* * *

"Don't fucking stop!" John screamed to Dirk behind him.

"Fuck me harder!" Dave yelled to Jake as he pounded him.

"You cheat on me again, I'll fucking slit your nuts off." Dirk threatens Jake.

"It was his idea!" Jake points at Dave.

Dave is getting fucked to hard to dispute that, or even care he just starts screaming, "YES! YES!"


End file.
